Sodium dodecyl sulfate polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE) is one of the widely used methods for analysis and characterization of proteins in life science research. Realizing its importance and various applications, due efforts are continuously being made to improve on this method. Among various parameters, detection of protein bands following electrophoretic separation has drawn a great deal of attention. Generally, visualization of protein bands involves staining of the proteins by protein-specific stains followed by destaining of the gels to obtain a clear background. For example, the standard Coomassie Brilliant Blue (CBB)-staining procedure involves immersing the gel in a solution of methanol/acetic acid/water containing 0.1% CBB R-250 followed by destaining with the same solution without the stain. Although various methods of staining and destaining of proteins on gels have been described, a continuous update on the use of new stains and procedures are appreciated by researchers in this field.